Maids
by Butterbut
Summary: The power Puff girls are living in the 1940s in Acorn Texas and they are the maids to the rowdy ruff boys. not that good at summerys pairings' are then same hope you enjoy


**Hi I'm Gigi well I love the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I was watching "The Help" earlier so well lets just say that that works its way in here. :)**

**RRB&PPG: She doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Thank you now on with show ^.^**

* * *

**Blossoms POV **

"Blossom were are you? Butch and Boomer are back!" I heard my so called "Master" yell. Me and my sisters never say that though Brick and his brothers don't want us to.

"I'm in the kitchen Mr. Brick I'll be right there" I was washing the dishes and just finished I wipe my hands on my apron. I was wearing a bright pink dress that ended at me my knees with a white apron and black flats with my red hair in a high pony-tail. I walk in to the front hall.

"Hi Mr. Butch and Mr. Boomer welcome home." they walk in through the front door with Buttercup and Bubbles right behind them. They smile and I smile back they have been in Dallas for a week with Boomer and Butch, Boomer had a case he had to work on over there and Butch tagged along. Boomer was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and dress shirt with his blonde hair slicked back, he's a business man. And Butch had on a green shirt with levis on with his black hair messy, he's a farmer. And last but not least is Brick he had on a red shirt on with black slacks his red hair a little messy.

"Hello Blossom its nice to be home" Boomer said I smile.

"Well Mr. Brick I think me and my sisters are going to go make dinner" he nods and they head to the living room leaving me there with sisters.

"Blossom!" my sister Bubbles yells and gives me a hug.

"Hi Bubbles" I let go and give Buttercup a hug "Ive missed you guys"

"We did to Bloss" Buttercup says "but we better start on dinner you know how Mr. Butch gets when he's hungry" We head toward the kitchen and start cooking well me and Bubbles do.

"So how was Dallas?" I ask.

"It was so fun its very nice and pretty there"

"It was nice busy though I like small towns better" Buttercup says while setting the table. She's wearing the same thing as me but in bright green and her black hair down past her shoulders. Bubbles was the same but in blue with her hair in pig-tail going past her shoulders.

I smile she's always been a country girl. I finish cooking the chicken and set it on the table.

"Hey Blossom anything exciting happen when we were gone" bubbles asks.

"Nope same old Acorn" Its the summer so nothing really happens.

"Okay well I'm done with these mashed potato's come help me put this in a bowl" me and Buttercup put the Mashed potato's in a bowl and set it on the table with the rest of the food.

We head to the kitchen and the boys walk in.

"Food ready?" Butch asks

"Yes it is its on the table" Buttercup answers.

"Great I'm starving" they head to the dinning room and me and my sisters walk behind them. They sit down and we serve them.

"This food is great" Butch says.

"You love all food" Buttercup mumbles.

"Actually no Buttercup I don't like your cooking" he smirks and me and Bubbles laugh. Buttercup is an great cook but only when she wants to be. She looks like she's about to punch him but we hold her back.

About 10 minutes later.

"I'm stuffed" Brick says

"Me to" Boomer says leaning back in his chair

*BURP*

"Butch!" Brick says then starts laughing.

Me and my sisters clean the table. While they talk about Dallas.

"Gosh I don't know why Butch goes to Dallas he complains every time he's there"

"I don't know" I say.

"How would you know Buttercup"

"Cause he was complaing when we were coming back"

"Uh huh"

"Be quite" she walks away and gets more dishes.

"Boomer was singing to the radio the whole time in his car. He has a great voice" she blushes.

"Bubbles" I warn.

" I know I know"she says while Buttercup walks in.

"You guys these dishes aren't going to clean themselves" Buttercup states

"Exactly and you need to help" I say.

"Fine"

We were washing the dishes when Brick came in "Blossom were heading to bed its been a long day so you guys eat and have a good night."

"Ok Mr. Brick sleep well" he smiles then walks out.

"Well then Blossom you sure nothing happened" Bubbles teases.

"Nothing happened"

"Well Im going to start the food for us" Buttercup says

Bubbles and I finished washing dishes right when Buttercup was finishing the food we grab our plates and head to our room. Buttercup sits at the table we have in there and Bubbles and I follow. We finish eating and we leave our plates the to clean in the morning and lay on our beds Bubbles draws and I read Buttercup is writing stuff down in a book with a leather cover?

"Buttercup? Where'd you get that?"

She looks up "Get what" I motion to the book in her hand "Oh Butch got this for me in Dallas he saw me writing things down in my old one and saw that it was all old and I was basically writing in the margins he decided to get it for me"

"Ok as long as you didn't steel it" she stares at me

"Wait Buttercup why didn't you tell me when he got it for you"

"Because you have been all 'OOOOO Buttercup Mr. Butch got you something'" she says with using wild hand motions.

She looks at me and looks at Buttercup then goes back to drawing. Mr. Brick, Butch, and Boomer are our age which was a little weird when we started working for them. There father died a about a year ago and he had hired us about a 2 to 3 years before that so when they asked us if we would work for them we said yes. Bubbles has had a crush on Mr. Boomer for a while now but I told her that if she acts on that we could get fired and if she talked about it to much Buttercup would slap her upside the head.

I look over at my sisters Buttercup had retired her writing for the night and so had Bubbles. I turn of the light and get in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Review please and keep reading :) Love ya guys bye :)**


End file.
